


Afternoon Relief

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [10]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Menstruation, Misogyny, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: David and Owen are there for Fox when she's dealing with menstrual pains.
Relationships: Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos
Series: Fluff Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Kudos: 7
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	Afternoon Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fluff Bingo prompt 'Chocolate'
> 
> Inspired by the polyshipprompt "Imagine the non-menstruating members of your polyship taking care of the menstruating one(s), getting them heating pads and pain meds and chocolate and generally being understanding and caring."

David and Owen were on their way to the wing of Castle Wyvern that held their private family quarters. It was still some time until sunset, Alex was visiting his grandfather in Bar Harbor for a few days and Fox had a meeting at Cyberbiotics, so they did not expect to encounter anyone. They were all the more surprised therefore when Fox crossed their path, coming from one of the elevators coming up from the lobby. Her steps were swift and decisive, gaze fixed forward so she did not even notice them. They turned to look at one another, then silently agreed to follow her slowly.

Fox had gone to their living room and dropped on the couch, then pulled out a bar of chocolate.

The two men winced. It was that time, apparently. Fox did not usually go for chocolate (she preferred salty snacks) but around the start of her period, she often had a graving for it. Unfortunately her period was irregular and often came with other symptoms.

They made their way to the small kitchen. They generally used the bigger kitchen in the common part of the castle, together with the clan, but they had a small one near there rooms in case they wanted their privacy. Which included what they were going to fetch now.

“I’ll put on enough water for the tea and the hot-water bottle,” David said as he reached for the kettle. “Have those chocolates we ordered arrive yet?”

“They have.” Owen placed them and the hot-water bottle on the counter beside David, then started pulling out everything for the tea. The chocolate was supposed to help alleviate menstrual pains. They did not know yet if it would work but had figured it would be worth a try. It was not like they would miss the money spent on it and if it truly helped Fox, it would be money well spent.

David carefully filled the boiling water in, then passed the kettle to Owen. He’d get a towel on the way back to the living room so the bottle would not be too hot for Fox. “I’ll take her the chocolate as well.” It would be easier since he had two hands, so he could carry the hot-water bottle in one hand and the chocolate in the hour. He stepped closer to Owen, trailing his hand lightly down his back. “You’ll join us later?”

Owen’s lips quirked. “Of course.”

“Good.”

When David arrived back in the living room, he passed Fox both, then sat down beside her. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “We did not expect you back yet.”

Fox scowled. “The meeting ended early. And unsuccessful.” She shifted so she could put her head in his lap, tipping her head back to look at him. “He told me how nice of you it is that you let me ‘play’ with Cyberbiotics but that he would rather talk to you.”

“I see.” And here he’d thought they’d have learned better by now.

“I reminded them that I am the owner and CEO, not you.” She shrugged. “They will have to wait longer and work harder if they’re serious about the partnership.” She grinned suddenly. “Their other option for a partnership is Nightstone Unlimited.”

He laughed. “It’d love to see them use that argument with Demona.”

Fox smiled impishly. “You think I should warn her? Or let her go into the meeting with no preconceived notions?”

“Both ideas have merit,” Owen said. He placed the cup he had hanging from his fingers down on the table and poured, then put the teapot down as well.

Fox sat up slightly to accept the cup, keeping a hand on the hot-water bottle to keep it in place at her pelvis, and took a deep sip. She hummed happily. “Thank you.” She pulled up her knees and gave him a meaningful look. When he’d sat down, she stretched her legs out over his, then laid back down.

David gently ran his fingers through the hair at her temple. “How are you doing?”

She leaned into his touch. “Better now. This is helping.”

“The chocolate?” David asked.

“Everything.” She broke off another piece of the bar he’d brought and slipped it into her mouth. “Though I think it contain some of the same ingredients as the tea, so it might actually be helping.”

“They are known and proven to help with the cramps and pain. Just like warmth.” Owen placed his hand on the water bottle. He varied the pressure a little, enough to bring the water inside moving, making it feel almost like a massage to Fox. “I’m not surprised they are used in the chocolate.”

Her eyes slid half-closed, enjoying the massage and care. “Speaking from experience?”

“I do, yes. I generally prefer to take male forms but I have also taken a female form a few times.” It had not been often, granted, but in all the millennia he had been alive, there had been a few times. “I certainly understood quickly why those who take a female form tend to keep their reproductive organs dormant unless trying for a child.”

“Is there any chance I can learn how to do it?” Her last attempts to learn magic had not been very successful but she was willing to put in an effort if it meant not having to deal with this again.

“We can try.” Shifting her body was advanced magic but perhaps in this case, her desire to be rid of the pain might be stronger than he disbelief in her own magic.

“For now, we have all these. And we don’t have anywhere to go for the rest of the day, so you can rest,” David said.

“Good.” She ate another piece of chocolate, then closed her eyes. She rested one hand over Owen’s, then other she curled lightly around David’s forearm. Moments later, she was asleep, trusting her partners would be there.

The two men exchanged a look when her breath had slowed in sleep. It was not how they had expected the afternoon to end but they did not mind, could not mind, not when it meant being there for their partner.


End file.
